Come Home (James-Lilly One-Shot)
by xxLi7MissBTRxx
Summary: James messed up. But everyone can be forgiven. Song by OneRepublic. One-Shot. Enjoy, and please comment, fave, and follow :).


_First official story for me on here :). Hope you like, and leave a comment, fave, or follow for more in the future! The song and title for this story is "Come Home" by OneRepublic. It's amazing, and I think it fits the story beautifully. _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em>Hello, World,<em>

_Hope you're listening,_

_Forgive if I'm young,_

_For speaking out of turn..._

I sit down on my little brown sofa. The silence suffocating me as a little tear rolls down from the corner of my eye. My hazel eyes turn more of a green when I'm upset. I'm all alone.. And in some twisted fate, I guess I deserve it.

_There's someone I've been missing,_

_I think that they could be, _

_The better half of me..._

I had it all. The girl. The dream job and house. I was living the life.. And then - Poof-. It was gone. The girl, that I thought was loyal, Halston, was using me, my boss, Gustavo, was using me. The house and my new "friends" were distractions from me seeing the truth. My whole life was basically a lie. And the only friend I truly had, I disappointed.

_They're in the wrong place, trying make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying_

_So I say to you,_

_Come home, come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long..._

Lilly... Lilly,. I let you down. I blocked you out of my life, and ignored your warnings. You tried to knock some sense into me, but... I was too stubborn to even see the light. I.. I betrayed you.

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home..._

The house is decorated for Christmas, thanks to your help. I remember weeks ago we spent hours here, in my apartment, singing, laughing, decorating. Putting the star on the top of the tree. Taping colorfuls lights around the room. Making the gingerbeard house. I miss that. Now, I'm here alone. And you're not by my side. It's lonely. Miserable. Heartbreaking.

_I get lost in the beauty_

_Of everything I see_

_The world ain't half as bad_

_As they paint it to be_

_If all the sons_

_If all the daughters_

_Stopped to take it in_

_Well hopefully the hate subsides_

_And the love can begin..._

When I close my eyes, I can see her smile. Her doe, chocolate brown eyes. Her laugh.. Oh, her laugh and voice... I miss it so much. It seems like forever since I've heard it.

_It might start now... Yeah_

_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

_Until then_

_Come home, come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home..._

I hear a sudden knock at my front door, and I have to force myself to get up. It's late, very late. And it's Christmas Eve... I don't know why, but something, like a force, makes my feet move forward. Each step takes all the strength I have. But I continue forward.

_Everything I can't be _

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_Everything I can't be_

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here..._

I reach the wooden surface, and slowly twist the golden knob. The lamp post outside illuminates the figure outside that was outside in the rain. Lilly. My heart stops as her eyes peer into mine. Her hair is damp from the falling droplets pouring down on the gravel. She's wearing the jacket I bought her last year. It reminds of the good times. Seeing her always reminds me of the good times.

"Hey," she says lowly. Almost in a whisper. As if she doesn't want anyone else to hear.

"Hey."

_So hear this now_

_Come home, come home_

_Cause I've waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_Right now there's a war between the vanities _

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've known_

"I fucked up, Lilly. I messed everything up," I confess, to both myself and her. She nods lightly.

"You did, but you finally see it, that's all that matters, that's why I came back."

"I..I lost everything.."

"But I'm here now," she smiles gently at me. And I can't help, but smile back. Even when everything goes to shit, she's the only one there, "And I'm not leaving," one of the hands that were in her pockets reach up, and wipes away my tear, her hand lingering there, "...I've never seen you cry before.."

"I've never cared about someone so much before, without you.. I have nothing to live for," her eyes glance upwards, and I follow them to see the little green and red decoration above our heads, I look back down at her, and she bites her bottom lip.

"What're you waiting for?" I smile as I place my hand on her cheek, lean down and gently kiss her soft lips. She kisses back just as passionately. The scent of her strawberry lipgloss overwhelms my senses. I finally feel geniune happiness. I feel complete.

"Merry Christmas," she says against my lips.

"Merry Christmas, Lil',..I'm glad you came," she blushes as she glances down, and I use my fore and middle finger to lift her chin, and look her dierctly in the eye, "I love you," I've never meant any other words more sinercely my life, and we gaze into each other eyes.

"I love you, too," my heart skips a beats as I kiss her passionately once more. My fingers thread through her dark brown hair, and my heart jumbles in my chest. I felt like I lost everything, but I only need her. All I needed was her. All along.

_So come home_

_Come home..._

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot I did. If you want more one-shots, or possibly a full JamesLilly story, comment, fave, and follow! Thanks :))_


End file.
